fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fenrir (Of Gods and Men)
Summary Fenrir is a character from Of Gods and Men. He is a mysterious creature whose face is a wolf-like mask. It is unknown what his original face or name was, or where he came from. He is in fact an autonomous Law created by the Ministry of Mankind as a secret project, the aim was to create a Gestalt law that possessed it's own ego and personality. In this regard, they succeeded. However, this autonomy lead Fenrir to destroy his creators and leave the world on which he was created. Fenrir is a living legend, with tales of a wolf-faced man emerging from nowhere and killing soldiers of the Ministry of Mankind. Some say he seeks his original name, while others say he desires to topple the Ministry for good. Regardless of interpretation, one fact remains consistent: To challenge the wolf-faced man who comes from nowhere is to court one's own destruction. Personality Fenrir is a willing pariah. He holds an intense hatred of the Ministry of Mankind, and it's followers, and seeks to destroy them. He is ruthless, pitiless, and above all, efficient. He is like a beast, and humans are his prey. In combat, he is methodical, precise, and merciless. He has a very low opinion of himself, and sees himself as just a mindless, feral beast. Additionally, he holds a subconscious rule that he does not harm civilians, no matter what, even though he himself is not aware that he does this. Perhaps, this is a sign of his human heart, as human emotions are normally alien to Fenrir. Personal Stats Alignment: 'True Neutral '''Name: '''Real name unknown but referred to as Fenrir, Silver Wolf, "Wolf of Vendetta" '''Origin: 'Of Gods and Men 'Age: '''Unknown, was "Born" several years prior to the story events '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Autonomous Law, Gestalt, Artificial Organism (No longer classified as a human) '''Theme: 'Wolf of Vendetta Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''Low 5-B. 4-B at Full Power | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7. Cannot be killed by traditional means, and his body consists almost 50% of alloys), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Able to instantly restore his lost limbs), Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant (Defeated an entire army with nothing but his bare hands in the past), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Able to detect the usage of Gestalt abilities, even many Lightyears away, through his connection to the higher dimension), Spatial Manipulation (Able to create faults in space to travel many Lightyears, and can punch holes in space with regular physical attacks), Barrier Generation (Able to passively create barriers that prevent his opponent from hitting him without the ability to manipulate higher dimensions), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Gestalts draw their power from the Distortion, a 5-Dimensional well of energy), Teleportation (Able to create spatial faults and travel through them), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Conceptual etc. These attacks also ignore conventional durability), Absorption (Able to absorb Higher-Dimensional Particles to increase his strength rapidly, being able to increase his strength several dozen times over within a few moments), Power Nullification (With his Law, he is able to generate "Anti-Psychic Particles" that crush the abilities of other Gestalts), Death Manipulation (Able to "Deactivate" biological organisms with his Law) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet Level. Solar System Level at Full Power | Solar System Level Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Level. Solar System Level at Full Power | Solar System Level Durability: At least Small Planet Level. Solar System Level at Full Power | Solar System Level Stamina: Limitless Range: '''Standard Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Fenrir is an incredibly experienced and talented combatant, taking note of his foes’ centre of gravity and centrifugal force to predict their movements to evade their attacks, while also ensuring his own always land. He has spent many years perfecting his combat skills while hunting Fingers, and is an expert at exploiting weaknesses. His hypersensitivity to the higher dimension also allows him to fully break down and examine all information taken in by all his senses without suffering time lag. Weaknesses: Fenrir suffers from contradictions in his brain; his abilities are not consistent with his memories, and he suffers from a subconscious contradiction between the two extremes of the ugliness of darkness and the kindness of his previous existence, though later in the series, he was able to better understand these things. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Autonomous Law Fenrir is a Self-Aware Law, the product of an experiment of the Ministry of Mankind, a Higher-Dimensional Phenomena with it's own shape and ego. Unlike other Gestalts, Fenrir suffers no kickbacks or limitations on the use of his Law, as he himself is a Law, and is connected to the power of the higher dimension directly. * Hypersensitivity: '''Fenrir is far more sensitive to the higher dimension than other Gestalts. Consequently, he has incredible control over the Distortion's energy, and can detect the use of other Laws, even multiple solar systems away. * '''Endurance: Fenrir is able to instantly create new limbs out of higher-dimensional energy, and has no pain threshold. He is like a machine, and due to the incredible density of Higher-Dimensional energy in his body, it is incredible difficult to make even a single cut. Even removing a single finger is a trial, let alone decapitating him. Fenrir can also increase his endurance and regenerative ability by gathering more Higher-Dimensional Energy * Spatial Manipulation: '''Fenrir is able to manipulate space itself. He can open up faults in space to travel many Lightyears to other sources of the Higher-Dimensional Energy. He also passively generates Spatial Barriers that are impossible to bypass without the ability to properly manipulate the higher dimension. These barriers are extremely potent, even if the foe were to hail hundreds of thousands of blows down on him, he would not need to lift a single finger to defend himself. The attacks would not miss, nor would they be stopped, they would simply fail to hit their target. It is like trying to punch the wind. * '''Body Alloy: '''Fenrir's body is almost 50% alloys, a special metal with an unknown name. Due to it's effects, Fenrir has increased resistance to attacks from the higher dimension, and is able to absorb Higher-Dimensional particles for strength. If he wishes, Fenrir can increase the absorption of particles to increase his power, though he can only maintain his maximum output for a few moments, but even this limited time was enough for him to keep up with the Hadou on multiple occasions. '''Gestalt Law The main property of all Gestalts, the ability to form one's own law that cannot be produced using only three-dimensional laws, requiring one to conduct the power of the higher dimension to be activated. The law that is created is personal to the user. The quality of the Law is determined by five basic scales, each ranked from E to AAA: * Convergence: The density of a Gestalt's law, and the degree to which it can interfere with the Law of other Gestalts. For example, if one has a low indicator in this category, their law would be frail and the enemy could break it with their own law, whereas one with a high indicator could cut into an enemy's law and sever it. Fenrir's value in this category is equal to "B'". * '''Active Value: '''The overall energy output of a Gestalt's Law. The higher the value in this category, the higher the amount and density of Higher-Dimensional particles under the Law. For example, one with a low indicator may only be able to generate a small amount of energy with their Law, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to create a virtual flood of Higher-Dimensional energy. Fenrir's value in this category is "'AAA". * Interference: 'The degree to which a Gestalt's law is able to interfere with, and control, natural phenomena. The higher the value in this category, the greater the interference and control becomes. For example, if one has a low indicator in this value, and they attempt to use a bolt of lightning, it is not a true bolt, and exists only to electrocute the opponent, and does not affect natural, trivial phenomena, whereas one with a high value can create something close to a real bolt of lightning that can interact with, and interfere, with nature as a real bolt would. Fenrir's value in this category is "'AA". * Manoeuvrability: 'The degree to which one can transfer the qualities of their Law after activation, without damaging their surroundings. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can transfer the properties of their Law to their weapons or surroundings. For example, a Gestalt who generates fire, who has a low indicator may be able to transfer these properties to their blade, but their weapon is damaged in the process, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to cover their blade in flames without damaging the weapon. Fenrir's value in this category is "'A". * Diffusion: 'The degree to which one can control the qualities of their Law after activation. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can manage the streams of energy from their Law. For example, one with a low indicator in this category may only be capable of directionless, monotonous outbursts of energy, while one with a high indicator will be able to direct, concentrate, or increase the energy particles of the Law. Fenrir's value in this category is "'B". '''Old Order Killer - Howling Cerberus: '''The Law of Fenrir, the possibility of zeroing abilities, representing a special point as the "Far Limit" of the Higher Dimension's energy, inverting it's nature and becoming the "Anti-Pyschic Particle". When activated, Fenrir's body begins generating huge amounts of "Anti-Psychic Particles" that fill the entire area, meaning that evasion is impossible. In addition to the incredible energy output for which all "Anti-Psychic Particle" users are known for, Fenrir is also strong in many other categories, and he can in truth be called a monster with no weak points. Unlike Kaharak, whose use of the Particles focuses on destruction, Fenrir's use of the Particles is closer to the raw power of The Patriarch. * '''Universality: '''Normally, the use of "Anti-Psychic Particle" is specific and limited; it focuses on defeating the Laws and concepts created by other Gestalts. But Fenrir's use of the law has expanded upon this and is, in a sense, the "True Anti-Psychic Particle", effective against everything. Literally everything, regardless of whether or not it is tangible or intangible. the power of Fenrir is to "Nullify, Stop, deactivate, empty". The first step is biological inactivation, the body simply shuts off, never to re-activate, followed by the soul. The second step is breaking down, the inactive substance simply becomes dark and fades into the darkness. This ability nonetheless retains, and potentially even excels in it's original purpose of nullifying abilities, which allowed Fenrir to fight with one who was far more powerful than himself on even ground. Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Of Gods and Men